Troublesome Secrets
by XxTemmaxX
Summary: It starts out with a slumber party, then the boys spy, they all are invited to the next party...Kankuro is going crazy! Main pairing ShikaXTema, other pairings InoXKibaXChoji, SasuXSaku, NejiXTenten
1. Truth or Dare

Chapter 1: The troublesome sleepover

_The girls decided since they were all friends now that they would have a sleepover at Temari's house in Konoha; where she usually stayed, with her permission, of course. They all talked to her about it she said that she would be glad to hold a sleepover at her house._

'knock...knock..' ,someone was knocking on the door, Temari walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Everyone, glad you could make it!", Temari said with a slight smile

"Hello Temari-san!", everyone said at once.

"Please come in and make yourself at home, girls" temari said opening the door fully so they could pass.

Everyone made their way into the house they had been there several times so they headed strait for the living room.

"Where are your brothers Temari-san?" Sakura said turning her attention to Temari

"They're probably somewhere messing around the village why?". Temari asked

"No...reason just seemed kinda quiet ya know?" Sakura said

"Not really, they're usually out, by now" Temari said as she entered her kitchen

_Temari put some popcorn in the microwave, soon after it was done she put in a container and went to the living room to find the girls already dressed in their pijamas._

"So...um what the hell are you guys doing on my floor?" Temari looked confused as she asked

"Were gonna play truth-or-dare wanna play?" Tenten said happily

_Hinata on the other hand was just following to what the other girls would tell her to do. Temari walked over to Hinata and sat by her._

"Are you gonna play Hinata-chan?" temari said before she stuffed her mouth with popcorn

"I don't know i mean..." Hinata said shyly

"have some, don't worry Hinata-chan...I am sure they'll let you play their sily game" temari said with a smile

_Hinata took a handful of popcorn and ate little by little she shyly smiled back at Temari._

"Ok um...so Temari-san ar you gonna play or what?" sakura asked

"I guess" Temari answered

"Hinata-chan you can play too!" Ino said looking at Hinata

"a-alright..." Hinata said as she got closer so they could form a circle.

_Temari sat right to Sakura and left to Ino, to Sakura's left was Tenten and then Hinata, then back to Ino then Temari. _

_Somewhere in Konoha...the boys are looking for something to do_

"Damn what the hell are we supposed to do i mean..." Naruto said loudly that the whole village could hear

"Naruto keep your down voice down...baka" Shikamaru said as he slipped his hands in his pockets

"You know what I heard Ino said that she was going to a sleepover at Temari's" Choji said remembering

"...we should go see what they're doing don't you think?"Kiba said with a sudden smile

"yeah! c'mon let's go!" Naruto said happily

"So who else is there? I mean i know Ino and Temari but who else?" Kiba said exitedly

"Ino, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten I think..." Choji said while they walked to Temari's house

"well good luck guys...I'm going home" Shikamaru said walking the other way

_Naruto grabbed him by his chunnin vest and dragged him all the way to their destination. Shikamaru complained the whole way about how they were gonna get their butt kicked by girls...specially angry ones._

Meanwhile...at Temari's house

"So Ino truth or dare?" Sakura said giggling

"Dare me forehead girl!"Ino said practically screaming

"I dare you to go on a date with Choji and then kiss him!" Sakura said laughing

"argh...what kinda dare is that Sakura?" Ino said exploding

"awww...c'mon it's just a date!" she said laughing

"fine! I'll do it, but just to prove that I'm not chicken!" Ino said with a smirk

"Tenten truth or dare?" Ino said

"Truth..."she said thinking

"Do you like Neji?" Ino said with a smile

"of course i do! he's my team-mate after all" she said happily

"no, not like that,i mean do u like like him?" the blond said getting closer to Tenten waiting for an answer

"uh...umm..."Tenten hesitated and blushed red

"well?" this time the pink haired kunoichi commented

"I think i do..." finally tenten spilled what she needed to respond

"Wow...you ann Neji-san what a cute sight." Temari said with a smile.

"y-yeah...tenten-san you should tell him, that you like him. I think he--he likes you too" Hinata said

"Hinata-chan wow...your learning to talk without hesitating."commented Temari after Hinata finished

_Hinata blushed deep red._

"thank...thank you Temari-sama." Hinata said as she looked at Temari

Outside Temari's Home...

"did you hear that Tenten likes Neji!"

"shhh Naruto! ow! Naruto you stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry Kiba!"

"shut-up they're gonna find us"

"Choji maybe we should all be quiet!"

"tch...troublesome why did you have to drag me all the way here?"

"because! we didn't want to get caught alone"

"Alone...look at all of you!"

"Shhhh...shikamaru shut up!"

"ow!!!Naruto stop stepping on me!!"

"Well stop putting your foot where i step!"

"Naruto maybe we should leave?"

"Shikamaru maybe we should wait"

"Shikamaru lighten up maybe you'll get to see Temari say something about you. I know you like her!"

"Choji what the hell? he likes Temari are you serious?"

"baka...no i don't!"

"well why are you staying then?"

"I don't know!"

_Temari heard a noise outside she looked outside the window the boys were well hidden in the bushes where she couldn't see them. Temari went back to her seat next to Hinata and they continue their game._

"Damn that was close!"

"She's gonna kill us you know?"

"C'mon Shikamaru at least you get to see Temari in nightware before you die."

_They all laughed at Naruto's comment toward Shikamaru, he didn't find it funny at all. All that hapened was that his checks were flush red._

"Whatever..."

"Oh you know you wanna see her!"

"yeah right!"

"yeah you always hang around her when she's here"

"Because she's the only one who knows how to play Shoji good enough to almost beat me"

"yeah right!"

To Be Continued...

_The door suddenly open only to reveal..._


	2. Shikamaru or Maru?

(Author's Comments: ' bows thakies for the comments. So getting on with the point... a little ShikaXTema in this chapter)

---

2

---

"ow...goddam-"

"shh...someones coming out!"

"ow!"

Temari came out and turn on the light outside, she looked around she heard a noise. The boys were well hidden again.

"Hmm...somethings out there"

The boys got even more nervious

"oh shit! she's gonna find us!!!"

"shh! with more reason she'll find us if we talk loud..Naruto!"

Temari went back inside

"tch...that was so close"

"wow...shikamaru your red as hell!"

"no i'm not Sasuke!"

"blah blah that's all I hear now be quiet!"

_Inside Tema's house..._

"What's wrong Tema-chan ?"

"I thought i heard someone outside, guess i was hearing things"

"yeah maybe!"

"Oh shut up Tenten"

"Yeah right so who's next?"

"Tema-chan...truth or dare?"

"Truth, Tenten.."

"Hmm...um, Do u like Shikamaru?"

_long silence until Temari began to blush_

"n-no way me and that lazy bastard?"

"c'mon Tem-chan!"

"oh can it Sakura!"

"we're just friends...that's all"

"right..."

_Outside..._

"hear that their trying to find out if Temari-san likes Shikamaru"

"bakas..."

"So has she answered yet Kiba?"

"No i don't think so..."

"Hm...I wonder if Shikamaru likes Temari-chan!"

"Yo shikamaru?"

"hn?"

"Do u like Temari-san?"

_Shikamaru blushed deep red_

"Don't be r-ridiculus why would i like such a troublesome woman like her! I mean the only thing she's good for is for play Shoji or Go!"

"So you do!"

"No I don't"

"Damn shikamaru just say it!"

"Shut up Choji!"

"hm...let's go check it out..."

_The girls grabbed their correstponding weapons and opened the door. It' opened slowly only to reveal the girls outside petting what seemed to be a cat. Temari called for it it seemed to be hers_

"Maru...maru! here kitty!"

"Maru?"

"yeah why?"

"well sounds to me a lot like Shikamaru..."

"c'mon girls get your heads out of the fantasy!"

_The small cat made it's way to Temari's arms she pet it and they all went back inside._

"wow... that was so close!"

"she named her cat after shikamaru!"

"what the hell? why would she do that?"

"who knows maybe she likes you!"

"oh can it Choji!"

----------------

End of Chapter 2

----------------

_'Maru, why did she name it that?'_


	3. Questions and Answers

(author's comment's: bows very sorry for the delay! - didn't mean to though but i have the next chapter right here. I wanna thank my first 4 reviews...but i need more so i know what to continue and what you guys want okies? well the enjoy )

---

3

---

_The next morning..._

Everyone was teasing Shikamaru the next day about Temari's little cat Maru. Temari on the other side the girls thought it was cute she named it Maru. But they knew she liked Shikamaru which is why she named it that right? Shikamaru decided it was time to take a break from his friends' teasings so he went to his favorite spot behind his house. Temari decided she would take Maru for a walk to Shikamaru's house.

"c'mon Maru,Shikamaru will be gald to meet you...i think..."

"meow..."

Shikamaru stared at the sky it was very peaceful, he started thinking.

_"Why...Why did she named it Maru? Maybe she named it at random, nah no way she's not like that. Wait why am I even conserned? Argh! Troublesome woman, making me think troublesome thoughts, with her troublesome cat and his troublesome name!!!" he thought as he sat up_

"Shikamaru-kun!!!"

"huh?"

"Shikamaru i need you to meet someone."

"what...who?"

"This is Maru!" she said holding the cat in his face happily

"meow"

"a cat?"

"yeah cute isn't it?"

"yeah sure"

"so why did you name it Maru?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's lazy"

"...really?"

"meow"

"yeah i mean look at it"

"hm?" the cat seemed to have fallen asleep in temari's arms.

"see?"

"yeah well i still don't get it."

"i named it after you silly"

"are you serious?"

"yeah why wouldn't i be?"

"i don't know i mean---"

"yeah?"

"forget it"

"so i heard you girls had a sleepover last night?"

"yeah...how did you know?"

"uh...Choji told me and Ino told him"

"oh...yeah it was fun."

"you must have put a really good party if your in a good mood"

"yeah kinda...maybe you and the guys should some next time"

"what?!"

"yeah...i mean it might be fun!"

"psh...i guess"

"alright, how about tonight?"

"i guess what about everyone else?"

"well we can tell them after luch 'cuz I'm famished!"

"i guess"

"good then it's settled lets go eat!"


	4. Lunch With a Troublesome Woman

(Author's Comments: Well well...been a while hasn't it anyways new chapter...oh yeah!!! - So yeah enjoy )

---

4

---

Shikamaru and Temari eat while little Maru played around fairly close to where his master was.

"So Temari...where did you get him?"

"hm? who?"

"You know Maru"

"Oh you mean Maru-kun"

"Hai"

"I found him one day on my way to Konoha"

"On your way here?"

"yes...well, he was injured, and pretty bad too"

"Like how?"

"Blood everywhere to be exact"

"wow...poor kitten"

"yeah but it's ok now"

"yeah not probably since it's living with you" Shikamaru said with a small laugh and smirk

Temari laughed and hit him on the head with her fan and continued eating.

"owww...that hurt"

"it was meant to hurt Crybaby"

"well what are you gonna do now...i mean i doubt Gaara will let you keep it"

"heh...who said Gaara won't? I mean I trained Kamatari i think I can deal a cat. And Besides it is pretty smart..."

"really?"

"yeah it actually listens"

"well I'm done, we better get going"

"ok."

Shikamaru paid for both their meals they made their way to where everyone was hanging out. Which in this case it was the Training Grounds, Temari greeted everyone as soon as they both got there.

"Ohayo! Hajimemashite? (Hello How are you?)"

"Temari-sama! Hey!"

"ohhh...where were you two on a date?"

"Nani? No way"

"tch...mendokusai"

"so...were where you then?"

"Oh we were eating"

Maru ran behind Temari and began tugging on her clothes

"hm? Maru?"

"meow.."

Temari picked him up and Maru licked her face

"how can you stand that Temari-chan?"

"huh? oh I'm used to it Ino-chan"

"It was cute"

Temari put Maru down and it made it's way to Hinata, she smiled some and picked him up. Maru made it self comfortable, and began dozing off.

"So, guys i wanted to ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot"

"Yesterday I had a Slumber party and---"

They all gulped at the time she said this they remembered everything from the night before...as in the game of truth and dare and even the pillow fight.

"Yeah I'm having another Slumber Party would you like to come?"

---

End of Chp4

---

(Author's Ending Comments: so yeah next chapter I'll have more coming like Spin the Bottle Boys vs. Girls Pillow fight and some other random games you play at Slumber parties. Till next time)

XxAzuma-himexX


	5. Loud Mouth

(Author's Comments:bows I'm very sorry for the very very long delay i kinda had writters block and yeah we all know how that feels. Anyways I just wanna say thankies for the reviews and well i appreciate it. On with my story...)

---

5

---

After hours of arguing they finally came to the dicision of joining the girls. I mean if they enjoyed it as much as they did outside what about inside?

"well now we have all that settled we'll meet you at my house okay?" said temari with a smile

"i guess i mean you practically beat us up with that demonic cat at your side!" said kiba practically dying supposably by his standards.

"well next time you shouldn't scream at us about not going!" Ino said as loud as she could

"shut up Ino-pig!!!" said Sakura as she covered her ears so did everyone as well

"Will both of you shut up your giving me a headache!" said Shikamaru

"wow...i didn't know Shikamaru screamed..." said Temari looking at him akwardly

Everyone suddenly took their attention to the sudden blushing Shinobi named Shikamaru Nara. Temari looked at him as he blushed and laughed really hard the rest joined her by laughing too i mean no one had ever heard him scream at all.

"what are you guys looking at huh?" said shikamaru as he tried to hide his face.

"awww... Shikamaru's blushing!' said Temari in a very seductive tone.

Everyone laughed when Temari said that speacially in the way she said it. It made Shikamaru blush even more i mean who wouldn't after being mocked like that.

They continued until they all felt exhausted which was about 6:00 pm

"Well we should get started, I'll go get my stuff ready see ya guys later." said Ino as she stood up and walked in the direction of her house

" Yeah i have to go get ready too" said Sakura and Tenten as they ran toward their houses

"right...so-so do i" said hinata as she stood.

" I'll walk you home Hinata" said Kiba with a smile

"all...allright kiba" said hinata as she blushed slightly

"well see you at my house Hinata-chan" said Temari smiling

"yes right Temari-sama..."she said shyly

"oh hinata-chan please just call me Temari-san or -chan okay?" she said trying to be serious

"ri--right Temari-san..." she said

"isn't that better? you better go home Kiba is getting exited to walk you all the way" she said with a taunting laugh

"no i'm not!" kiba said blushing as he screamed.

"Oh be quiet Kiba we all know you like her!" Temari said as smiled at Hinata make her way next to kiba.

Hinata bowed down and said farewell to Shikamaru and Temari

---

End of Chp 5

---

Ending Comments: I'm very sorry It's so short but i just wanted to make something simple and to the point I'll try my best on the next chapter.! till next time which won't be so long

-Azuma


	6. Before The Slumber Party

(Author's Comments: lol...yeah - this chappie will envolve, whoops don't want to ruin it but let me give u an update. Shikamaru walked Temari home. Kiba was embarrased by Shikamaru and Temari, and now everyone is getting ready for a slumber party at Temari's)

---

6

---

"Thanks for walking me home Shikamaru i really appriciate it" Temari said happily

"tch...whatever the only reason i did was because it's near my house." he said with a bored look on his face

She twiched and erased her sweet (fake) smile and hit him lightly on his head. Shikamaru mumbled something and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"oh sorry did that hurt?" she said with a grin

"yeah it did, what did you do that for?" he said as he tried not to make her mad

"because you were being an idiot!" she said

"yeah well i'm going home" he said as he started walking home

"you better come Nara!"she said as she screamed as he left

He raised his right hand up "Yeah i'll come"

"all right by Shikamaru!" she said as she waved good-bye

She entered her house only to find Gaara on the couch watching TV, okay maybe with a controler on his hand fliping through the channels. Kankuro was no where in sight.

"Gaara where's Kankuro?" She said with a concerned look on her face

"He's out back..." he said as he looked at her with his ice blue eyes

"doing what exactly?" she said with curiosity

"last time i saw him he was running around saying something about girls coming over, slumber partys, and boys. Sounded to me like he was drunk again or maybe he hit himself " he said with a slight smile

"oh right I'm having a sleep over so if you wanna stay please be nice to my friends" she said giving him a loving smile

"allright fine" he said as he got up

"I'm gonna go check what Kankuro is doing" she said as she made her way to their back yard

Kankuro was laying on the grass looking at was appered nothing. He was wearing a regular black shirt and cargo shorts. He was not wearing make up or his hat, he starred on as in he was in a trance.

"Kankuro!" she said as she yelled at him from a distance. Kankuro then snapped out of his fantasy world and looked on to his sister.

"Yeah? What is it?" he said as he looked annoyed that she was back.

"My friends are coming over for a sleep over so you either stay and behave or leave" she said with a serious look

"I'll stay...which friends are coming anyway?" he said with a curious look

"Sakura, Ino, Kiba, hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Choji, and...Shikamaru" as soon as she said Shikamaru's name she went into a soft sweet voice.

"Nara? i can deal with the rest but Nara?!" he said as he was trying not to anger his sister.

"Yeah what's wrong with that ?!" she said practically screaming at him

"Fine whatever when are they coming anyway?" he said as he tried to calm down.

"In about 30 minutes."

"does Gaara know?" he said as he started walking towards inside.

"yes he does" she said following her brother inside.

They found Gaara half asleep on the couch when they got in, he was watching the cooking channel.

"What the hell?" Kankuro said as he made his way next to Gaara

" Gaara watches the Cooking channel?" she said trying not to laugh

Gaara woke up about 20minutes after he fell asleep and well his siblings stopped laughing after the first few minutes. The TV was turned off and Temari was in the kitchen washing dishes

"Temari?" said Kankuro while his head was in the refrigirator

"yeah?" she said as she stopped the water

"Do we have anymore orange juice? And twinkies?" he said as he closed the refrigirator

"I dont think so why?" she said with a puzzled look

"Well i want a twinkie" he said sadly

"Well go down to the store and buy some...I'll give you some time for exersise which you never do" she said as she snickered

"Oh shut up! I'll be right back" he said as he grabbed his wallet and walked out the door.

---

End of Chapter 6

---

Preview...

_"I'm not gonna make it in time! They're gonna close the store.." Kankuro said as he ran down the streets like a maniac._

_Back at Temari's House..._

_A ring on the door bell filled the house, Temari made her way to the door and opened it_

_"Hey..."_


	7. Shikamaru's Grocery Madness

(Author's Comments: I really appreciate that you guys like my stories, now that i've finished making fun of Gaara I'll continue with Kankuro. J/K but no really he reminds me of my own brother so yeah another dedication to him.Please, please excuse my tardiness very srry about that. I had writters block TT)

---

7

---

As soon as Yoshino heard her son walk in she tossed a piece of paper at him. He looked at it and read it...

"Milk, eggs, flour, bacon, bread, tea, and apples...mom what's this for?" he said as he looked at her confused

"Well...I need you to go to the store to buy those things, Your father is on a mission so you'll be helping me in exchange to go to Temari's slumber party." she said as she winked at him slightly knownly that he liked Temari.He blushed and and closed the door behing him as he mumbled something under his breath. He took the note and placed it in his pants. He reached the store in about 5 minutes. He then began slowly to walk the aisle, and pick out the things his mother had wanted him to take home.

Meanwhile Kankuro the maniac was...

"I'm not gonna make it in time! They're gonna close the store.." Kankuro said as he ran down the streets like a maniac.

Everyone got scared as soon as they saw something come out of nowhere and run around the streets. He finally reached a store, the same one Shikamaru was in. He came in and crashed into Shikamaru as he was about to put the eggs in his basket. And well you can imagine how they looked, the manager was furious. He made them pay everything they broke unfortunally they payed what they had to and ran out of money. Kankuro of course left the store with no twinkies, no juice and worst of all the cookies that kept Gaara quiet. He began to walk down the street when...

"Hey cat boy! What am I supposed to tell my mother? That the older brother of the Kazekage crashed into me and broke most of everything in the store? She's gonna kill me...you better find a way to fix this." he said angrily. (wow...Shikamaru gets angry lol)

Back at Temari's House...

A ring on the door bell filled the house, Temari made her way to the door and opened it

"Hey..." she said as she looked at the egg covered Shikamaru and Kankuro. (they haven't cleaned themselfs up yet okay?)

She began to laugh until her guts began to hurt.

"Oh my god what happened?" she asked trying not to laugh

"Well you idiotic brother crashed into me while he was trying to find twinkies in the dairy aisle." Shikamaru said as he stepped in.

"Yeah well they should have twinkies in every aisle so this doesnt happen anymore." Kankuro said as he made his way in also.

"Kankuro i found a last twinkie on top of the fridge...and Gaara stashed the juice...and the cookies." she said still laughing

"He what?!" Kankuro said angrily

He ran around the house looking for Gaara.

"So anyways wanna wash up and...I'll pay for what Kankuro broke i guess." Temari said as she handed Shikamaru a towel.

"All I wanted to do was do that stupid chore and come over, so i woudn't hear my troublesome mother nag" he said as he wipped

of the egg off his face and hair. He untied his ponytail and washed it with water from the sink. He then finished cleaning himself up.

Temari just handed him the money and lead him to the door.

"Well i guess i better get that done" he said as he put his hair up in the same way as always.

"Yeah...don't forget you have about 5 minutes before they close."Temari looked at the clock and frowed

"What is it?" he asked

"Well the store is closed now." she said with a smile

"Oh great where am i supposed to get the stuff now?" he said concerned

"Well what do you need exactly?" she asked curiously

"Eggs,Milk, flour,tea, bacon,and apples...i think that's all" he said as he remembered forgetting all about the bread.

"Well...i have all those things here you can have them, if you go shopping with me tomarrow."she said as she looked at him cutely.

"fine" he said

"good...now here" she said giving him a bag full of the stuff he needed.

Shikamaru made his way out, he went home only to make an excuse for his tardiness.

" Shikamaru where's the bread?" said Yoshino wondering

"um...they ran out yeah. They said to go tomarrow because their getting more stock." he said nerviously

"Oh, okay" Yoshino put away the groceries

"Well, I'm gonna go take a bath and go over to Temari's after" Shikamaru said going to his room to get some clothes.


	8. Maniacs on the streets

(Author's comments: Thanks very much for reading what i have written so far, please review more and i will update faster. I you wish for me to do something you wanna see a character do please just tell me and i'll come up with something to fit it in my story.)

---

8

---

_After Shikamaru took his shower he just grab his futon, a pair of clean clothes, his pj's, and his backpack to put it all in._

_He ran out and just told his mom he was leaving, she looked at him running down the street heading towards Temari's house. As soon as he arrived he could hear voices already inside. He could hear Ino talking to Sakura about Sasuke, and he could also hear Temari telling them to be quiet. Her cat Maru seemed to be hissing at something his guess was that Maru didn't like Kiba or Akamaru. He knocked on the door and a certain Kunoichi answered._

"Well, well...took you long enough." Temari said with a slight smile.

"Well Sorry i took so long I had to shower because your idiot brother dropped egg on me remember?!" he said with an angry tone

"Oh yeah...i do."she said with a smirk

"So are you gonna let me in or not?" he asked her

"Oh yeah i forgot i invited you over, well at least your not that last one. We're still waiting on Uchiha, Choji, and Naruto." she said looking around the neiborhood. She moved to the side and let him in, he went in and looked at what Ino was doing to Maru.

Ino put a bow on Maru's tail and he was trying to take it off with its paws. Akamaru and Kiba were getting a good laugh until Temari came and took the box off of Maru's tail.

"Ino this is the last time i tell you to leave my cat alone!" she said in an irritated tone

Shikamaru stared at the cat and mumbled something under his breath. Something about stupid and lucky. Temari directed her attention to Shikamaru and gave him a smirk.

"what was that?" she said smirking

"nothing..." he said as he placed his things next to Sakura's and Ino's.

Meanwhile...

"great were an hour late!" Naruto said as he walked with Choji and Sasuke

"Thanks a lot Choji" said Sasuke sarcastically

"Well sorry what was I supposed to do I was hungry!" he said as he munched on some potatoe chips.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!!" yelled both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Anyways you think Temari will kill us because we are late?" Naruto asked Sasuke

Sasuke only shruged "I don't know maybe..."

20 minutes later...

"TEMARI OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Naruto yelled becuase they had shown up 10 minutes before he started screaming.

"Temari just open the door before we all go deaf" Shikamaru said as he placed his hands on his ears.

"Fine fine...coming..." she opened the door and Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji fell in she was guessing they were leaning on the door.

Naruto was practically crying, Sasuke was annoyed and food boy had already gone through his bags of chips all empty.

Temari couldn't help but give a small simple laugh, everyone made their way to them and laughed with her. She let them in and all of them got settled. Gaara was in the other room watching the cooking chanel something about baking this time though. Kankuro on the other hand was secretly working in his room to find the secret to what makes twinkies so good.

Everyone was having fun until Ino suggested they would play spin the bottle.Sakura agreed, Naruto and Choji did too but the rest were undecided. Kiba jumped up and found a bottle, Ino took Kiba into the kitchen to tell him something no one noticed since they were busy deciding to play or not.

_In the kitchen..._

"kiba listen up..." Ino said quickly

"yeah what is it?" Kiba said confused somewhat.

----------------

end of ch 8

----------------

(Author's Ending Comments: Well looks like a cliff hanger...lol I promise to write soon and sorry the chapter is so short ;)


	9. The plan!

(Author's Comments: hey srry it takes me long to update but ppl get out of ideas. Anyway i have a new chapter please enjoy, and thanks for the reviews.)

Last time...

_In the kitchen..._

_"kiba listen up..." Ino said quickly_

_"yeah what is it?" Kiba said confused somewhat._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino looked at him and smiled

"Kiba were gonna play cupid today!" Ino said happily

"Were what?!" kiba said surprisingly

"Yeah were gonna be matchmakers today." she said as she winked at him

"Well whatever so who are the lucky pairs?" he said curiously

"Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and those are our pairs...Neji and Tenten also." she said as she clapped her hands once making a very cute smile that made Kiba blush slightly.

"Yeah yea...so who are starting with?" he said as he wanted to device a plan quickly.

"Shikamaru and Temari!" she said with a giggle

"alright this will be sort of easy...they already kinda like each other right?" he said to Ino

" Yeah that's why we will start with them" she said as she exited the kitchen

"Alright..." he said as he followed.

"Hey guys we missed you!" said Sakura excitedly

"Yeah have fun?" asked Temari with a smile

Ino and Kiba blushed "We were just talking!"

"Sure you were" said Sakura

"whatever, okay let's play truth or dare then!" said Ino all happy

"okay!" said all the girls

The guys remembered what they had learned when they spyed on the girls, all those things they had learned.

"I got dibs on picking who goes first!" Tenten sprung out

"Okay go ahead Tenten" Temari sat down next to Hinata and Shikamaru.

"I pick...Neji!" she said

"alright" he said

"Truth or Dare?" she said happily

"...damn, um...Truth?" he said nerviously

"alright...what did you yesterday when we were here at Temari's" she said with curiosity

"I was...um" _damn...I can't tell her we were spying on them, and that we found out who they like_

"well?" said everyone

"I was with Shikamaru and Sasuke, right guys" he said as he looked at them

"yeah...we were just hanging around the village" Shikamaru said with nerviosness in his voice

"Alright i belive you, now Neji your turn" she said as she placed a smile on her face

"I pick ..." he paused and thought


	10. Explosions and Pastries, Surprise!

(Author's Notes: Many of you have been thinking of what might happen...hehehe i wonder how many of you concluded wrong. Anyway I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing, here are the people I wanna thank diego12191,lostheart480,ThisIsntClaire,LightBender,ShikaTema.rox.like.hell, and also Little-Madman-of-my-house. Please keep reading I promise it will get better.)

warning- To much OOC but you will enjoy it I promise!

Chapter 10: Surprise Surprise!!

Neji was about to pick when suddenly something hit his head, it caused Temari to go in the kitchen.

Kankuro was madly looking for something, he got in a cabinet and got some spices out and ran to his room.

Neji seemed to have gotten a bunp on the head, Tenten walked to the kitchen and grabbed some ice for his head.

"Sorry for what Kankuro threw at you Neji" Temari said as she exited the kitchen with Tenten.

Tenten approched Neji and placed the ice on his head, by this time he got a pretty good view of her breasts.

He blushed slightly and looked to the side Tenten smiled and sat back down.

Neji cleared his mind of what he had just seen, he opened his mouth and was about to say something when something exploded upstairs.

At that same time Gaara had come down running down, he was covered in black dust and coughing.

Kankuro was same as Gaara he was covered in black dust from the explosions except he kinda flew out his door.

Temari just looked at her brothers and hit them both hard with her fan.

Everyone in the room felt sorry for her brothers, Neji was still being perverted with just that image in his head still.

"Trouble--..." Shikamaru managed to say before he also got hit on his head.

"We should continue before something else happens" Sakura looked at Neji who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Neji!" Tenten poked him on his forehead and he came back to earth.

"huh? oh yeah..." Neji looked at all of them and after a while of waiting they began tiresome of waiting.

"Neji...ma-maybe it's time you pi-pick someone" Hinata finally spoke up

"Oh right" he looked at around for someone

"Choji truth or dare." he said as he looked at him awaiting his answer

"I guess dare." he said while he ate some chips

"Alright...I dare you to--" Out of nowhere Gaara came in with a tray of desserts.

"Hey guys I thought you guys might be hungry so I brought you these." Gaara smiled at them all and Hinata was the first one up to get something.

Naruto followed, as soon everyone saw and concluded that since Hinata and Naruto didn't die they could eat it also.

Soon enough everyone was eating pastries even Shikamaru, 10 minutes later they were jumping around random places.

Soon enough another explosion came from the Puppeter's room, this time he flew out of his door and landed on the pastry cart.

Gaara looked at all his pastries on the floor and Kankuro covered in icing, he wasn't the only covered in sweets.

Temari and everyone else seemed to calm down as soon as they saw Gaara's sand heading towards Kankuro for trampeling his pastries he worked so hard on.

Everyone stoped and laughed at Kankuro who was running around the living room, Gaara following while his sand tried to get a hold of him.

This continued on for about 20 minutes after the explosion and pastry cart was destroyed.

Kankuro was knocked out and was put in his bedroom by the same sand that tried to kill him

Gaara went into the kitchen and began baking again.

"Okay back to our game..." all of the sudden when Ino said that there was a knock at the door.

Ino answered followed by Sakura

"Yes?" they both said at the same time

"We heard Sasuke was here is it true?" a girl said.

When they looked outside to get a better view they saw millions of fangirls trying to see if he was inside.

"Nope he's not here..." Temari said as she ran to the door and shoved Sakura and Ino back inside.

"Really?" the crowed moved out and then suddenly.

Inside the house Sakura was screaming for Sasuke to get off of the couch, he was jumping around from the sugar which Sakura had made him eat.

The girls turned back and Temari closed the door shut, Sakura and Ino closed every entry to the house.

"You girls better get out of the way before you hurt yourselfs!" Temari warned as she reached for her fan

"Make us you witch huging Sasuke!" all of the sudden Temari opened the door with her fan opened

"Dai Kamaitaichi no Jutsu!" she let out a gust of wind and blows all of Sasuke's fangirls away.

Temari closed the door and everyone inside stood in fear, Sasuke was tied to a chair and they were in a circle still.

"So Neji back to the dare you were gonna give Choji" Sakura spat out, as everyone wanted to know what he was gonna do.

Neji thought about it for a long time, he then figured something out that would hurt Choji a lot.

"I dare you to stop eating chips or any junk food for the rest of the night!" Everyone looked at Choji when Neji told him this.

"Your on!" Choji threw away his chips and sat back down.

Sasuke began mumbling something about cookies, sugar and pixie sticks.

No one noticed this of course since they were awaiting Choji to pick someone.

"Choji anytime now!" Ino wanted to go next

"Shikamaru!" he screamed

He didn't mean it Kankuro flew out of his room again and hit Shikamaru on his head.

Temari pushed Shikamaru before Kankuro feel on him but he did get hit on his shoulder.

Kankuro landed on his back and he sort of smiled at everyone and acted like nothing had happened.

Temari on the other hand beat him senseless and threw him on the couch.

It was already about 11:00...

"You said Shikamaru so know he has to do it!" Ino was getting angrier by the second.

"Fine! Shikamaru truth or dare?" Choji was looking over at the trash can

"Troublesome...I pick truth" Shikamaru was hit on the head by Temari

"Truth are you serious Nara? Why not be more of the daring type." Temari sat back down and sighed

"Because I choose truth woman!" Shikamaru looked at everyone who was looking at him and her screaming and fighting.

"Alright do you like Temari" Choji snickered at what he had asked Shikamaru

Shikamaru all he could do was blush.

If he answered no Temari would probably kill him.

If he answered yes everyone would laugh at him.

"I um..." he blushed madly.He looked at Temari and he could see her blushing slightly.

"Well?" Ino wanted to know so bacly

"Yeah i guess...as a friend though" Ino flicked his head which made him go backwards.

Temari helped him up and smiled at him.

"By like I meant like like" Choji was getting closer to the garbage can

"I'm not sure to tell you guys the truth." Temari looked at him in confussion

The Lazy Genius liked her...no wait he was trying to tell her he liked liked her.

Gaara came in with an apron on and food this time on the cart everyone rushed over to grab food.

Choji sat on the floor as he could only eat healthy food, he wanted to cry.

Shikamaru and Temari sat on the carpet not saying anything to each other.


	11. Cats and Games

_Author's Corner: I'm gonna be a little more organized and have more for you to read deal?_

_Anyway I really hope that I get more reviews those are what keep me going._

_xD Like I was saying before I started talking about who knows what, This chapter will_

_be dedicated to a character that I have forgotten completly._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and or any of the characters. If I did Ino would be dead, ShikaxTema, HinaXNaru, and SasuXNaru would rein the show!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11:**_

**_Cats and Games._**

Maru the cat who by some one (A/N: cough Kankuro cough) was kidnapped and locked in their room was making his way to Temari happily.

She scooped him up and sat him on her lap, Shikamaru would glance at her and Shika at certain times when she wasn't looking his direction.

She would scratch Shika's stomatch and the kitten would meow cheerfully.

Shikamaru looked at Temari as she embrased the kitten lovingly, he looked at the kitten with envy but not know why.

Temari caught his glances at her by Shikamaru and hit him lightly on the head with her fan.

"Oww...what was that for troublesome woman?!" Shikamaru placed his hands on his head where he was hit.

"Stop staring, it's really annoying me!" she stood up and moved closer to him.

"Well that stupid cat is annoying me!" with that he recieved another hit on his head.

"He is not stupid!" she petted him, Maru just meowed at Shikamaru's misfortune.

"Whatever..." he laid back.

Meanwhile everyone was in the kitchen where them and Gaara where preparing random snacks.

"So what did you mean...i- i mean when you answered if, if you liked me or not?" she looked at him.

"I like I said I don't know if I like-like you..." He stared at the celing.

She blushed, did he like her or not?

"But you like me right?" she looked down and played with her fingers like Hinata usually did.

"Kinda yeah..." he blushed and sat up.

"oh..." she closed in a little more

"yeah, i know what you mean" he closed in as well.

They were about to kiss when...

"Hey guys you have to try these chocolate chip cookies that Gaara just made!!!" Ino had walked in.

Ino stared at them for a bit, Temari and Shikamaru looked to their opposite sides as if they were fighting.

"Did I inturrupt something?" Ino looked at them with a sort of puzzled look

"No I was just about to hit him for calling Maru stupid is all..." she let go of Maru and crossed her arms.

"Yeah well I wouldn't call him stupid if he wasn't to troublesome." he placed his hands on inside his pockets

"Well he's not as troublesome as you!" Temari stood up and kicked him in the side.

Ino was gladly enjoying the entertainment then suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to place them together.

"ow!!!" Temari was kicking Shikamaru one right after another.

Shikamaru stopped her last kick and pushed her back, she fell on her back and stood up.

Temari felt bad so she went to her room without a word, Ino saw this as an opportunity for Shikamaru to confort her something like that.

Ino walked up to him and smiled widely, Shikamaru having the IQ of 200 he has he looked at her.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood up.

"I wanted to ask you if you were gonna go after Temari is all..." She looked to the side and made her face looked a little worried.

"Why would I?!" he raised his voice a little more

"Oh I don't know...I mean a real guy would have appologized for telling her cat that you know" Ino looked at him and smiled for a second and went back to her worried look

"Whatever..." he stood up and walked to her room and knocked he walked in

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god Gaara these are decilious!" Sakura's face was covered in pink frosting

"Yeah, I made everything with love..." Gaara smiled (A/N : Talk about OCC xD)

"wow...yeah no comment Gaara" Kankuro stuffed his face with some twinkies Gaara had made for him.

"um... Has anyone noticed that Temari...and Shikamaru aren't here?" Hinata got a cupcake and slowly ate it as everyone noticed they were not with them.

"Who cares let's enjoy ourselfs!" Tenten was jumping around while Neji was trying to calm her down.

Sasuke on the other hand was being feed by Sakura and crumbs that had been left on his shirt.

ShikaXTema begins! w

Temari had let Shikamaru in, as soon as he walked in he stumbled on a ball of string that apperantly Maru was playing with.

Temari sat on her bed and Shikamaru followed, he placed his hands behind his head and look at her.

"Listen I'm sorry about what I said..." he was cut off by Temari who stood up and looked at him strait into his eyes.

"Your an idiot you know that, right?" She got a little closer to him.

"I- uh..." he blushed a little as he got caught in her teal eyes.

She smirked at him slightly.

"See something you like Nara?" She smirked wider waiting for his reponse.

"i- uh...no listen you wanna play a game of shoji?" he blushed bright red trying to keep that image out of his head.

"sure I guess as long as no one bothers us..." She went to her closet and took out a shoji board.

"alright..." he helped her set up the board.

Ino was outside listening in on everything, when they began setting up everything she ran towards the kitchen.

"Kiba!!!" Ino ran to him and fell on top of him accidentaly.

"Yeah?" he asked as he shoved a cupcake in his mouth.

"Shikamaru and Temari we gotta go see...shoji...game!" Ino whispered it so no one could hear.

"Oh right!" he grabbed a couple of cupcakes before Ino and him made their way to the outside of Temari's room.

Inside...

"Listen don't worry about the cat thing..." Temari made a move and it was Shikamaru's turn.

Shikamaru looked at the bored for a while and made his move.

"But still I'm sorry" Temari made her move after.

"You know we should make this game more interesting..." Shikamaru moved he was close to check

"Loser as to do anything the winner says only one thing though." Temari made her move.

"Sounds fair" Shikamaru looked at the board and placed his hands in an 'O' and he made his next move.

"Check..." He placed a bored look on his face.

"Damn..." she bit her thumb nail slightly as she thought of a strategy.

"Looks like they are really into their game huh Kiba?" Ino said as silently as she could

"Yeah looks like Shikamaru is gonna win though." Kiba ate another cupcake.

* * *

Authors Ending Notes: lol I had a hard time deciding what they should do in her room, trust me thats not the end. As for Choji who knows maybe he will get some sweets while no one is looking, and Sasuke will he remain tie to a chair the rest of the story? Who knows? 


	12. Twinkie Towers, and Transformations

_Author's Corner: Hahaha I left you at a cliff hanger last time! xD Joking this is one of the last chapters _

_I will write for this story although I will begin writting another one but yet im not sure._

_Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and review please they make these characters happy!_

_So yeah two more chapter and this story is done...sadly but i will start a new one._

_**Warning: This contains more OOC than any other chapter still some**_

_**maybe in character but this doesn't apply to them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and or any of the characters they all belong to Kishimoto.**_

_**Except the plot line that...yeah that's mine xD**_

**Chapter 12:**

**Twinkie Towers, and Transformations.**

_Flashback..._

_"Loser has to do anything the winner says only one thing though." Temari made her move._

_"Sounds fair" Shikamaru looked at the board and placed his hands in an 'O' and he made his next move._

_"Check..." He placed a bored look on his face._

_"Damn..." she bit her thumb nail slightly as she thought of a strategy._

_"Looks like they are really into their game huh Kiba?" Ino said as silently as she could_

_"Yeah looks like Shikamaru is gonna win though." Kiba ate another cupcake._

_-end of flashback-_

Maru saw a butterfly come in through the window, he liked the colors it was decorated with.

The butterfly came in and went over the Shoji board where Temari and Shikamaru were having their game.

"Maru no!!" Temari managed to yell before Maru meowed and jumped over the board

With his paw he landed on the board and began jumping to get the butterfly.

He messed up all the pieces on the board, Temari looked down at the Shoji board.

Shikamaru picked up Maru and looked at him angrily.

"You little- I almost won that game!" he semi- yelled at the cat.

"Damn, what now...now we'll never know who won" She looked sadly at the Shoji board.

"Meh...who knows, you know we should go check on the others to make sure they haven't killed each other" he said as he stood up and handed Maru to her.

"oh crap they're coming this way!" Ino said as Kiba looked at her eating chips.

Temari approched the door and Ino and Kiba dropped in

Temari and Shikamaru stared at the two ninja at their feet

Ino had chips in her hair that Kiba had dropped when they fell on the ground.

Ino got up and threw Kiba to the side, she brushed her dress from the potato chips that were on her.

She smiled and walked away, Kiba stared at them for a while in fear, he kept the chip in his hand heading towards his mouth.

Suddenly he got up and ran towards the kitchen, Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other very puzzled indeed.

Temari and Shikamaru had a good chat while they made their way to the mess that the sand siblings called kitchen.

Choji on the other hand was laughing for what had happened to Ino and Kiba.

He quickly made his way to her room and ate all the chips that were on the floor, he then made his way towards the kitchen.

Temari was trying to calm down everyone because they had to much sugar, Kankuro made his great escape to his room that is.

He untied Sasuke who seemed to be bored sitting alone on the chair and tied up too.

They both made their way to Kankuro's room Kankuro opened his closet and boxes upon boxes of twinkies were conceiled inside.

He took out as many as 20 boxes and set them on the ground, he took about 5 bottle of glue and placed them next to the boxes.

Sasuke looked at his weirdly "what's all this for Kankuro?"

"Were making a twinkie tower!" he sat down and threw a bottle of glue at Sasuke

"Put a twinkie on top of another and start making the base", soon enough it took about 10 minutes to finish the base of it.

In the Kitchen...

"Okay now that every has calm down please no more eating or making messes got it" Temari said as she wiped frosting off her face that Naruto had thrown at her.

Shikamaru was walking to the living room his face was full of frosting, he was wiping it off with a towel Temari had given him.

"Troublesome...now I have frosting all over me..." he sat on the couch he heard he swore he heard some snickering coming from somewhere.

"Okay they're cleaning up the mess...what are you doing?" Temari looked at Shikamaru as he looked around for what made the weird noise.

"Something is laughing...don't you-" this time it came louder and you could hear the crumbling from the plastic.

"I think it's coming from Kankuro's room...c'mon" She took his hand and lead him to Kankuro's room.

A slight blush came to Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Oi Kankuro what are you doing?!" Temari knocked on the door she heard someone say 'shush she-devil is back'

"Nothing Temari!" Kankuro managed to answer as Temari barged into his room.

"Oi what's wrong with you!!" he looked as she had kicked the door, btw still holding Shikamaru's hand.

"I asked what are you doin-" She was cut off by Shikamaru

"A twinkie tower?" He looked so puzzled

"Yes the biggest twinkie tower ever!" Kankuro had the glue in his hand and started doing his evil laugh.

When Kankuro finished Sasuke came out of nowhere and finished pasting what seemed to be the 3rd floor to the tower.

"I'm done pasting (mps?) the third floor and I'm out of glue!...and I'm hungry!" Sasuke managed to say as he got close to Kankuro and stood in fear of Temari and Shikamaru.

"Uh...Emo boy is helping you?" Temari said as she pointed at Sasuke

"I'm not emo boy okay?!" Sasuke said as he exited Kankuro's room

"Sasuke where are you going?" Kankuro said as tears ran down his chibi face

"I'm hungry I'm gonna go get a snack" Sasuke went to the kitchen.

Soon after a couple of minutes Temari, Shikamaru and Kankuro joined him for a snack.

As they passed through the living room Sakura, Team Gai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Ino were asleep, but Gaara and Naruto were nowhere to be found.

"wow the sugar must have gotten to them..." Temair said in a whisper.

He seemed to be asleep (A/N: Gaara no longer has Shukaku) with a smile that crepped over his face he looked so cute.

Choji slowly made his way to Kankuro's room, he ran in and ate as many twinkies as hhe could and headed for the bathroom.

And went back to his sleeping bag, pretending he was asleep as they made they're way back to Kankuro's room.

When they entered Kankuro and Sasuke gave a girlish scream.

"What happened to my Twinkie Tower!!!" Kankuro screamed

"All that hard work" Sasuke managed to say in breaths as he cried.

Inside Gaara's closet...

"Like this?"

"No no you have to position yourself right..."

"This is so gay..."

-poof-

"See like this..." a girlish voice came out

"right!"

-poof-

"Like this right?" another girlish voice came out

"yeah you got it right!"

"hehe thanks for helping me Naruto!"

"Yeah and it's Naruko when I'm in this form" Naruto laughs

"Oh right..." the voice giggles

In Kankuro's room...

"So how do we get out?"

"Hm? what was that?" Temari said

"Yeah...you know what it's coming from Gaara's room" Kankuro said as he headed towards Gaara's closet.

When Kankuro opened the door...

Gaara and Naruto were in Sexy no Jutsu form

This certainly knocked out Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kankuro.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Temari closed the door and scremed.

(A/N: wow everyone is still asleep xD)

-poof, poof-

"Uh...guys?" Naruto poked all three guys with a stick

"I think they past out" Gaara managed saying as he looked over to them

"We better put them in there sleeping bags..." Gaara got his sand to carry the guys out of his room and into their sleeping bags.

Temari on the other hand, she was in her room thinking about what had happened.

Gaara managed talking to Temari about what had happened...she understood what was going on.

Apperantly Gaara wanted to know Naruto's secret to defeating certain people and he learned how.


	13. Breakfast, Dattebayo!

_Author's Corner: Okay okay i admit the ending was a little dumb. _

_So I shall write the second to last chapter of this with as low_

_mistakes as i can alright and also i will end up making fun of the _

_other charaters that were excluded or forgotten by moi. _

_-sigh- enjoy this chapter since it will be a while before i release_

_the last chapter of the series due to my grounding..._

_or i think but if not i will release the chapter as soon as possible.  
ENJOY!_

_**Warning: This contains more OOC than any other **chapter** still some**_

_**maybe in character but this doesn't apply to them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and or any of the characters they all belong to Kishimoto.**_

_**Except the plot line that...yeah that's mine xD**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Breakfast with the Sabaku Family, Dattebayo!**

Later after everyone was asllep, Shikamaru and Kankuro knocked out and Temari frightained to death it was silent.

Naruto and Gaara had fallen asleep side by side, Naruto had managed to grab of hold of Gaara's waist and pulled him to a slight hug.

Shikamaru and Kankuro remained where they were when they were knocked out.

As for Ino and Sakura they were asleep leaning on the chair Sasuke was before he was kiddnapped by the puppeter Kankuro.

Lee, Neji and Tenten had slipped home before anyone noticed and got a good night's rest.

Kiba, and Hinata had both fallen asleep side by side.

_The next day..._

Temari opened her eyes only to see something blurry hugging her into a tight embrace.

The 'thing' as she called it had drooled over her and had a smile on 'its' face.

She looked again and saw that 'it' was a sleeping Shikamaru that had wondered into her room.

Her face flushed fully, she moved him quietly and got out of bed.

She didn't bother to wake him up it had been an exiting night, with unexpected surprises.

When she went downstairs she saw that some of the people had left.

That is until she saw something that made her laugh like crazy.

She ran to her room and took out a camera and took a picture of Naruto and Gaara hugging.

After her good laugh she decided to kick people out of her house.

One by one she had gotten rid of most of them except Naruto and Shikamaru.

Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones she could not wake up.

She gave up after 2 hours of poking, pulling pranks and ringing stuff.

After a while though Kankuro had finally comed around, he woke up to see Gaara and Naruto and started laughing.

After of 5 minutes of laughing, Gaara woke up and saw who was hugging him, he started to push Naruto off of himself but Naruto was holding tight.

Kankuro decided if he wanted to live he would help Gaara take Naruto off of him.

Temari saw this and started to laugh really hard.

Kankuro grew frustrated after 10 minutes of pulling, Temari tickled Naruto on the side.

Naruto started laughing and let go of poor Gaara, which accidentaly threw back Kankuro.

Kankuro landed on his head and tumbled forward.

And yet Naruto did not wake up after what had just happened...

Temari thought of using the same techinique of Shikamaru to wake him up.

She creept up to him and started to tickle him, he began to laugh.

Of course Temari found it cute and began tickling him even more...she found it appeling his laugh that is.

A small grin appered on her face, he woke up after a couple of minutes of Temari's torturing.

Temari had a small smile on pasted on her face, Shikamaru stared blankly at her.

"What are you looking at Troublesome Woman?" he said with a slight sight of irritation in his voice.

"Nothing just watching a Crybaby sleep is all" she closed an eye and smirked softly.

"Tch...whatever I only cried one time..."

"Right...but I'll never forget it..." Temari stared blankly at the ceiling and came back to where Shikamaru was staring at her in confusion.

"Want some breakfast? Everyone's gone now..." Temari got up and started her way to the kitchen

Shikamaru followed her, he watched her as she cracked the eggs on the stove and placed the inside of the egg on the hot pan.

Temari seemed to have fun while cooking, and although she's not the greatest cook in the world it's still edible.

Kankuro seemed to have awaken when he smelled food, and as always he was the first seated and ready to eat.

Gaara well, he slowly as possible and tirely made his way to the table and wonder who his sister was talking to.

Naruto woke up as soon as he smelled the sweet scent of Pancakes, Eggs, Sausages, and Hashbrowns. (A/N: I'm getting hungry)

Naruto made his way also to the table and looked at Gaara and greeted him and Kankuro who seemed to be drooling.

Temari came in with a lazy Shikamaru carrying bowls and things that had managed to put the food in.

Shikamaru looked at Temari's brothers and just shook his head, he placed the stuff her had in his hands on the table.

Temari followed behind him after yelling at Kankuro for drooling on the table.

Soon after 5 minutes they began eating silently...

Naruto broke the silence.

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET?!"

"Naruto sit down were all trying to eat..." Gaara managed to say as he ate silently

"AND YOU HOW CAN YOU STAND EATING WITH THESE PEOPLE?!!!" Naruto pointed at Shikamaru

Shikamaru shrugged "I don't know this is actually the first time i have eaten in peace without anyone inturrupting..."

"Whatever..." he sat down and just began to eat once more

After Breakfast...

"Okay come again whenever you want bye guys!" Temari waved at Shikamaru and Naruto as they headed home

"I think she put something in her food" Shikamaru said with a slight suppicion

"I think so too" Naruto said with concern

"Well whatever let's just head home..."

They walked home, when Shikamaru got home his mother began yelling at him for being late.

It took a while to explain that he had been knocked out and that he had breakfast with the Sabaku's.

His mother just smiled at him and so did his father, he didn't understand why they were smiling about so he just walked away.

Naruto on the other hand as soon as he got home he ate more ramen than ever before.

Everyone else got on with their day after the 'weird' slumber party.

"So wonder what will happen tommarow..." Temari said as she looked at her brothers happily

"What's up with her?" Kankuro whispered to Gaara

"I think Shikamaru drugged her..." he said back

"What was that?" Temari said

"Nothing we were talking about how good you and that Nara kid cooked this morning" Kankuro said trying to cover the conversation

"Oh yeah..." she placed her finger to her lips "we should invite him over again and everyone else too!"

"Uhh right sure no problem..." Kankuro said as he walked away

Back at Naruto...

"I think it was a bad idea slipping 10 packets of sugarin Temari's tea now that i think about it."

_-flash back-_

_"I'm gonna go get the tea and the pastries. Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru please come help me" Temari said as she dragged them all into the kitchen_

_Naruto snickered as they left the room and slipped 10 packets of sugar into Temari's jasmin tea that she had poured in before she left to get more._

_"This will lighten her day..."_

_"I hope you like these cookies, me and Gaara made them yesterday morning" She sat down and drank some of her tea._

_"This is really good..." she said as she drank more_

_Of course the effects took long to overcome and person like her so it kicked in later in the day._

_-End Flashback-_

"meh whatever I'll apologize tommarow..." Naruto said as he walked his house looking for something to do


	14. Troublesome Secrets

_Author's Corner: Oh wow...this is like the last chapter TT..._

_I want to celebrate the fact that most of you have been reading since_

_I first uploaded this most likely crack fic Lol._

_Anyway since this is the last chapter I shall try and keep the crack and _

_characters well in character. I also want to thank for all the views and reviews._

_And now here it is the last chapter of Troublesome Secrets!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, they all belong to Kishimto...sadly.

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 14: Troublesome Secrets.**_

Temari had managed to get rid of her headache caused by the sugar rush thanks to Naruto.

Her brothers had calm her down since she was running around yelling and screaming.

After a nap she had recuperated and gained back her stature.

The rest of the day went as normal except for her and Kankuro cleaning up the mess people had left in some places.

The next day Temari went out for some groceries there she saw most of her friends, she said Hi and went home.

She changed and tied her tessen to her back, she walked to a hill somewhere where she knew a certain someone would be.

Shikamaru layed as he looked at the sky quietly until something managed to block his view it was her.

She walked to his side and sat down he sat up and looked at her, she had sat down hugging her knees.

Temari turned her attention to the clouds in the sky and smiled

Shikamaru noticed this and smiled softly something he would never do

Temari looked at him and gave him one of her famous smiles.

Shikamaru looked to the side, and thought for a second.

"Troublesome Woman...what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing what do you think Crybaby?"

He quickly turned to the sky and sighed, he smirked at the sky.

The clouds seemed to tease him by putting a cloud in the sky that looked like a certain kunoichi's fan.

_Back at the Sabaku household..._

"Hey Gaara where is Temari?" Kankuro came in eating you guessed it a damn twinky

"I don't know she's been gone for a while now..." he said as he stopped mixing what was in the bowl.

"I bet you she's with that 'kid' again" Kankuro said as he finished his twinky by the third bite.

"Leave her alone...You know what she'll do if you bother her or 'him' " Gaara said as he began mixing again

_Back to the hill..._

"So what your saying is that your brothers think I put something in your tea?!" Shikamaru stood up

"Yeah since I was acting weird but I think it was that idiot, Naruto" She said calmly

"Tch only he would do that.." he smiled

"So what were you thinking about before I came, you seemed very deep in thought" she wondered

"Something troublesome..."Shikamaru said as he layed back down on his back

"Like what?" now she wanted know even more

"Love is troublesome...that's what" he said as he now looked at the sky more

She looked surprised and smiled "Really? So who's the lucky girl..." she hugged her knees and looked at the grass

"Someone close, we've been friends for a while...but I don't know how to tell her" he said

"Oh really so I must know her then..." she said in surprise

"Oh you have no idea..."

"So will you tell me how she is since you're not going to answer who it is?" she said jokingly

To her surprise he answered

"She's well...troublesome, rude, loud, and well tough for a woman that is..." he sat up

"Heh she sounds just like the type of girl you would end up with" she smiled at him

That smile caused him to smile softly

"It is although she does have her sweet side..." he pulled out some grass and let each blade fall to the ground one by one

"Now I really want to know this girl" she said kind of mad

"It's you Temari..." He said as he looked at her

She blushed and looked away

"You made me want to kill the girl you fell for Shikamaru!" she stood up and hit him lightly on the head

He rubbed his head and chuckled

"Well at least I said what needed to be said" he smiled at her

She smiled at him...

"I wonder what's bound to happen...later on that is..." She said as a light breeze passed through her face.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end...TT I'm sad this fic ended there is not a lot of crack in this forgive me. I was trying to end it well...normal xD But yeah I hope my next story will satisfy people with the randomness, crack, and well fluff going on.

Thank You for reading this far and for all the views and reviews


End file.
